


Unexpected Surprise

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro has known about Tim’s anatomy since the beginning of the relationship and now they make a discovery…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

Jethro walked into Autopsy, his head sweeping the room and stopping as his gaze fixed upon the medical examiner at his desk. “Hey Duck, you said it was important. You ok?”

 

“I’m fine Jethro. But your young man has just found out something important.”

 

Concern shadowed across the man’s face. “Tim. Where is he?”

 

Ducky motioned his head towards his office and, as Jethro entered the small room, he stayed back to give them some privacy, but close enough to answer if he was called. Pausing at the door, the silver-haired agent was greeted by the familiar sight of Tim McGee curled up on the couch in the corner, one arm resting across his abdomen and a hand resting directly beneath. He sat next to his partner of three years and as Tim curled into him, he allowed an arm to slide around the younger man’s waist. “Hey Timmy,” he crooned, as he felt the man shaking against him. “What’s the matter?”

 

Tim lifted his head and looked into the blue eyes next to him as the back of his hand stroked Jethro’s cheek. “Do you want this, really?”

 

Jethro looked at him as he took the warm, soft hand in his and kissed it. “Us? You know I do, you don’t ever have to ask.”

 

Tim smiled at that and continued. “I don’t ever doubt what we have, my darling. You’ve known about me, about my anatomy, since the beginning. After Kelly, do you want another?”

 

Jethro’s eyes closed momentarily as he swallowed. “Tim?”

 

“Ducky’s just confirmed it for me, I wanted be sure before I told you.”

 

“You’re…”

 

“Yes love, I’m pregnant. Ducky?”

 

The older man appeared at the door and Jethro turned his head to him. “Really?”

 

“Timothy made me check three times. Yes, you are both gong to be parents, congratulations my friends.” The doctor stayed in the doorway for a few moments smiling warmly before turning and leaving the two men alone to talk some more.

 

Turning back to the young man, his face lit up with wonder and amazement. “Tim, you’re pregnant. I’m going to be a father again.”

 

Tim visibly relaxed and reaching out, he cupped the man’s cheek as his smile grew. “You’re happy about it?”

 

Jethro hugged him tightly and then pulled back to look into his face, the smile now threatening to split his face in half. “I’m way beyond happy Tim. But how, if we use protection?”

 

Tim grinned and bit his lip. “The night of our anniversary five weeks ago in that Vermont cabin.”

 

Jethro remembered the intimate evening in detail and he blushed. He stood and gently pulled the other man up against him before kissing him slowly and softly. Breaking away he looked at the man he loved. “I love you so much Timmy.”

 

“I love you too, Jet. Sit and give me your hand.” Jethro looked at him and Tim repeated his request. As Jethro sat, Tim took the offered hand and laid it on his abdomen. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you know how special and beautiful it feels to be carrying your child… our child. Say hello to Junior.”

 

Tim heard him clear his throat as Gibbs laid his head on the man’s stomach. The younger of the two carded his hand through the silver hair to maintain the contact he knew the other man needed at the moment. “Hi, baby. I’m your other daddy. You have two daddies here who already love you so very much.”

 

Tim’s own voice cracked as he heard the emotions running through Jethro’s voice. “I’d like to ask you something and you’ll have a big input in it.”

 

The look Jethro gave asked the question as plainly as if he’d spoken out loud.

 

“You know I’ve never wanted you to forget your two girls, that I’ve always encouraged you to bring the photo’s back out along with all the good memories. This is going to be even bigger. Junior here might not know or understand what happened until they’re older, but I want our child to know his sister and stepmother, their _entire_ family. I don’t want them forgotten, ever.”

 

He stood and took Tim’s face in his hands, searching the green eyes in front of him as a range of emotion fleeted across his face. “Tim, are you sure?”

 

Tim pulled them close and let the man nuzzle against the nape of his neck and he turned his head to speak gently into the man’s ear. “Shannon and Kelly are a part of you and us and this family. I would like to make them and their memory a part of that, if you’ll let me. You won’t be doing this alone, I’ll be there with you all the way sweetheart.”

 

The other man’s breath came shakily. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

“You’re already doing it.” He felt the man nod against him and he kissed the man above his ear. He pulled the man close and gently stroked his hand over the man’s back as he felt warm tears on his skin that ran down and soak into his shirt.


End file.
